1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for cutting sheet material, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for cutting a corrugated metal sheet.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Corrugated or ribbed sheet metal is used in the construction industry for siding and roofing. During installation of this material, installers must occasionally cut the sheet material to size by making angled cuts or cross cuts. The current methods used to make these cuts include the use of hand cutters, such as snips, shears, and nibblers. The problem encountered with the use of such tools is that an unclean or unsightly cut with jagged edges and sharp burrs is produced. Furthermore, the use of these tools is typically time consuming, noisy due to vibration of the sheet material as it is being cut, and dangerous because the installers hands and arms are positioned at or near the jagged edges of the sheet material.
Other methods of making the necessary cuts include the use of metal-cutting circular saws. However, because corrugated metal sheets are pliable to a certain degree, the use of such saws is also noisy due to the vibration of the sheet material created by the saw and the noise associated with the saw itself. Furthermore, the pliability, and thus vibration, of the sheet material tends to cause circular saw blades to “kick off” the corrugated material. Plasma cutters are also utilized. However, these type of cutters require a controlled work environment and are expensive and burn off painted surfaces thereby voiding paint warranties.
To this end, a need exists for an apparatus that enables a corrugated metal sheet to be quickly and safely cut at a point of installation in a manner that results in a smooth edge. It is to such an improved apparatus that the present invention is directed.